


Meet Cute

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: understand, neighbor, park.“You're 22 years old, I don't understand why you can't just park straight.”





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [understand, neighbor, park](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174023867679/hello-and-happy-friday-have-a-great-weekend)

“You're 22 years old, I don't understand why you can't just park straight.”

“Dad, nothing about me has ever been straight; why should my parking be any different?”

The Sheriff barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“Just repark the damn car so we can get this trip over with.”

“Sure thing daddio.” As Stiles was pulling out of the space, he slammed into another car behind him. 

“Damn it, Stiles!”

“Fuck!” Stiles looked in the rearview mirror to see the driver coming out of the car. “Double fuck! It's Hot Neighbor!”

“Derek, his name is Derek.”

“I hate everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible title. But they totally fall in love and the sheriff tells this story at their wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
